


It's the Good Advice You Just Can't Take

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [93]
Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bob, daemons [Ironic - Alanis Morissette]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Good Advice You Just Can't Take

Bob had a date. An actual, honest-to-goodness date. At a resturant that needed reservations, and a 'I'll pick you up at seven,' and...he blinked. "Oh God, Ede, tell me I'm not meant to bring flowers."

Edana was rolling on top of the duvet. "Spencer isn't a flowers guy, is he?"

Bob breathed out slowly as he nodded and tried to calm down. "Yeah, right, of course." He flipped through his wardrobe. "Fuck Ede, I have, like ten billion hoodies."

Edana slithered off the bed and hopped over to the edge of the wardrobe. "What's that?"

Bob reached in and grabbed smooth, fine cotton. It was a black button down. Yeah, he could work with this.

Ten minutes later, Ede was rolling around in bunny-hysterics as Bob tried to hold his gut in and failed. "I can't wear this, Ede, I can barely breath," he snapped, tugging apart the buttons with enough force that one popped off and sailed away behind the bedside table.

He was shoulders-deep in his wardrobe, desperately searching for any alternative, when the doorbell rang.

Spencer looked dapper and handsome, in shirt and vest and, oh god, even a motherfucking _tie_. He smirked at Bob's bare chest. "Am I early?" he asked sweetly.

Bob was proud, but not that proud. "Little wardrobe help?" he asked, and Spencer burst out laughing and dragged him off to the bedroom.

They never did make their reservation. Bob didn't mind. He tugged up the blankets over their naked bodies. He preferred their dress code anyway.


End file.
